


Stuck In The Middle

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Rachel & Finn don't do as friends is talk about their romantic relationships. It's a shame that Rachel's girlfriend doesn't feel the same way. Based on a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle

After sorting out all their drama Finn finds that being friends with Rachel Berry is a lot like dating her, they hang out, play videogames, she talks, he pretends to listen and occasionally they scheme and give each other fist bumps. The one thing they don't do as friends is talk about their relationships as that would be a whole other level of awkward. It's a shame that Rachel's girlfriend doesn't feel the same way.

Quinn paced up and down the floor in Burt Hummel's basement, which was now a shared den for Finn and Kurt after Burt went the whole hog with the extension and built them adjoining bedrooms. Finn wouldn't mind her nervous pacing so much but she keeps walking right in front of the TV and it's difficult to kill zombie cowboys when your view is blocked every thirty seconds. "Quinn, can you just sit down or something you're distracting me."

Quinn dropped down next to Finn on the couch with a huff. "Fine. But I told you already, I need your help."

Now that Finn no longer had Quinn walking in front of him he was fully focused on some zombie killing and figured he could get away with offering generic advice. "Dude, I don't know. Just go with the flow." When Quinn made an unimpressed noise he added. "Want some nachos? No? More for me then." He quickly grabbed a handful of nachos from the bowl next to him and shoved them in his mouth before focusing back in on his game.

Quinn looked at him with mild disgust. "That's not helpful."

Finn sighed, maybe if he was just straight with her she'd go and sort out her relationship by herself. "Quinn, I'm kinda in the zone right now."

" _Finn_." Quinn growled menacingly.

Finn gave up and paused the game. "I don't know, sing her a song in Glee or something."

Quinn threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "That's your answer to everything!" She then got back up off the couch and started pacing again.

He shrugged. "It works, doesn't it?"

Quinn frowned. "I'm not sure, I'm starting to think it's losing its effectiveness due to how many times I've had to do it."

Finn shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, you suck as a girlfriend."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and planted her fists on her hips as she scowled. "Do you really want to get into a discussion with me over who's worse for Rachel as a romantic partner?" Quinn drank in the expression on Finn's face. "No? Thought so." She concluded smugly.

Finn put his thinking face on, which could easily be confused for his 'need more nachos' face. "Okay, maybe if we figure out exactly what you did wrong I can help you come up with a way to fix it." Finn looked up at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn slumped down on to the couch with a huff. "You didn't listen to a word I said did you?"

"Dude, I was killing zombie cowboys."

Quinn huffed. "Now that Santana, Brit and Puck all know about me and Rachel she wants to be out, at the very least to Glee Club."

Finn frowned. "Puck knows? Since when?"

"Since he ran into us having sex on the piano in the choir room." She blushed.

Finn took a deep breath to help clear his mind of that rather lovely image. "Okay, so two things. One, what's the problem with being out to the club? Two: you guys really need to stop with the whole sex in public stuff. You suck at not getting caught."

"Right?" Quinn shook her head. "That's what I told Rachel but she just showed me a binder filled with plans on how to avoid getting caught in the future and told me to memorise them."

Finn snorted. "That's Rachel. But you still haven't answered my first question."

"It's just a lot you know? I'm not really worried about what they think, Rachel's right when she says they'll probably be really supportive. But I'm worried about how Sam will react and I'm putting a lot of trust in a group of people who I used to help torment."

"Okay, I get that putting your trust in such a large group of people with something so important is a big thing for you but if you don't you could lose out on a lot and the club gets that you're a different person now. A person they like. Though you'll probably have to sit through several 'If you ever hurt Rachel we will kill you speeches' but I think you can handle it." Quinn laughed and Finn put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "As for Sam, Puck and I both got over it. We'll help him out if he gets upset."

There was a creak on the stairs, which caused the heads of both Finn and Quinn to whip round to see Rachel descending the stairs carrying a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. By silent agreement Finn and Quinn decided to cut their conversation short and greet her. "Hey Rach!" They chorused.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at them once she descended the stairs. "Quinn, I was not expecting to see you here. I know we're arguing but I must protest you crashing my bro time with Finn."

Quinn got up from the couch and headed over to Rachel. "I just came by for a chat with Finn. I've got to go meet Mercedes." She leaned in and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "I want to talk to you later, okay?" Rachel gave her a nod of agreement and then Quinn made her way past her to the stairs, gave Finn a quick wave goodbye and then left.

Finn clapped his hands together and leapt off the couch. "You brought food!"

Finn took the box off of Rachel's hands and put it on the coffee table. Rachel shucked off her coat and folded it over a chair. "Well, last movie night you brought vegan ice-cream over to my place so I felt it appropriate to return the favour."

"Cool, let me just save my game and then we can watch a movie. Your choice." Finn gestured in the direction of his DVD collection.

Rachel nodded and then made her way over to the cupboard Finn had indicated. Once Finn had saved his game he realised that he needed to wash the taste of nachos out of his mouth. "Hey Rach, hand me that Code Red over by the stereo. I need to wash down those nachos before eating anything else."

Rachel gave Finn an unimpressed look from where she was browsing the DVD cupboard. "You have two working legs, you go get it."

Finn let out a groan as he got up and collected his Code Red before flopping down on the couch. "So what do you want to watch?"

"I thought that we could continue our exploration of the oeuvre of Arnold Schwarzenegger." Off Finn's look Rachel added. "Commando."

Finn grinned. "Sweet."

While watching Schwarzenegger systematically destroy terrorists using bad puns and liberal amounts of bullets plenty of time passed allowing Rachel to debate how comfortable she felt interrogating Finn despite their agreement. When Finn began to demolish his fifth doughnut Rachel decided to chance it. "So…what was Quinn doing here?"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Finn wagged his sugar-covered finger in Rachel's face. "I'm not getting any more in the middle of this than I already am."

Rachel perked up and shot to her feet. "So she said something to you?"

Finn facepalmed. "Rachel, you and me… we don't discuss our relationships with each other remember?"

"Yes, but I thought that maybe as she were here…" Rachel trailed off leaving the implication hanging in the air.

Finn had had enough. He'd had a tough week between the Glee assignments that week; extra Football practices for the upcoming championship game and trying to bag himself a new hottie. He needed to relax, not deal with Faberry relationship drama. He was not their go between. "No Rachel, absolutely not okay, you guys can sort your dramas out on your own time. You're here for bro time, if you don't want to explore Schwarzenegger's omelette then you better go."

Rachel batted her eyelashes at him. "Wow Finn, I'd forgotten how strong and sexy you are when you stand your ground."

"Thanks Rach, I-No, I'm not falling for that again." Finn wagged his finger at Rachel firmly.

Rachel gave a huff of disappointment, stamped her foot and then stormed out of the basement. To which Finn gave a sigh of relief as he could finally relax and get on with his zombie killing until he heard a creak on the staircase. "Kurt I swear to God if you're coming down here for relationship advice I will brain you with a doughnut."


End file.
